Hooked on Revenge
by samhaincat
Summary: Emma stops Hook from doing something unforgiveable. A look into Hook's mind set. A first kiss.


**Hooked on Revenge**

**_Evil_**_ is always devising more corrosive misery through man's restless need to exact revenge out of his hate.__  
_Ralph Steadman

Emma ran, her lungs close to bursting. Her goal to get to where Gold, Bae and Hook were. Hook had a gun aimed at Gold's son. She screamed STOP!

Hook was battered, a trickle of blood ran down his face, it was obvious as Gold was brandishing his cane where it had come from.

Hook's wild blue eyes widened. "Swan, you can't stop me."

She stopped running and walked slowly towards him. "You can't do this."

He sneered. "Watch me!" His eyes were desperate. "Maybe I can't kill the crocodile yet but I can kill what he loves most." He refocused on Bae.

Emma noticed his hand shaking. "Hook, he's not only Rumpelstiltskin's son, he's also Milah's. Do you really think she would want you to kill her child?"

Hook didn't take his eyes of Bae but she noticed him swallowing heavily. She knew the hurt and shock of seeing the woman he loved die in front of him drove this never-ending vengeance but she also knew deep down inside of him there was the capacity for good. She had seen it.

"Look into his eyes, Hook, look at his face, he's Milah's son – can you really murder him in cold blood? He's an innocent; he didn't take Milah away from you. He doesn't deserve this."

Hook's hand shook even more. He drew his gaze away from Bae again to meet her eyes. The pain in his eyes shot straight through her heart.

In a choked voice he spat out "Milah was pregnant with my child, when he killed her! He showed no mercy when he ripped her heart out and killed our love, my love…" He inhaled sharply again gaining control of his emotions.

She blew out a breath, his anguish was so palpable. She spoke softly. "Hook, I'm so sorry but killing Bae won't bring her or your child back. You will be responsible for killing an innocent child, you can't ever take that back."

"But it will hurt him." He snarled and glared at Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin to his credit had turned ashen upon hearing that Milah had been pregnant. He had the sense not to speak to enrage Hook further.

With his hand still shaking, Hook focused again on the gun he had levelled at Bae.

Emma knew if he killed Bae, there would never again be any hope for him. He would be locked up forever having thrown his life away. Maybe he didn't care. Maybe his need for revenge was so all consuming that nothing else mattered. Her heart ached. Did he love Milah so much he wanted to lose his own life for her so many years later. Was he willing to throw away his future.

A desperate man was in front of her determined to commit an unspeakable crime.

"Killian, please." She whispered using his real name. She was just close enough now to touch him. "I'm a mother, if you do this I could never look at you the same again, you would be locked up forever or lose your own life. It would all be over. You may cause Rumpelstiltskin pain, but you will have taken a child's life – think about that."

He trembled and his jaw tightened. He stood there just staring at Bae. Then with a raspy breath he lowered the gun and dropped it to the ground.

Her heart leapt with joy. She reached out towards him but he turned from her and strode into the forest.

With a racing heart, Emma stood still for moment taking some deep breaths. She turned to Rumpelstiltskin and advised him to leave immediately with his son. She threatened to kill him herself if he went anywhere near Hook.

She then went into the forest to find him. After a 30-minute hike she spotted him and came to a stop. He stood with his back towards her. His arms braced against a large old red cedar leaning into its trunk.

She walked up behind him making sure he heard her. "Hook" she said softly.

He turned on her, his expression frustrated and angry. "It's your fault! I could have hurt him like he hurt Milah and then when he's weakened I could have killed him! It would have finally been over!"

He squeezed his eyes shut taking a gasping breath.

"It can be over now. Milah as been gone for a long time. It's time to let go of all this hate and anger. Killian, you are hurting yourself the most. You stopped living!"

She knew it had all finally caught up with him and all the charm, arrogance and bravado had crumbled exposing the sheer raw pain left from years of seeking revenge. He was shaking and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to help him. Ignoring common sense, she followed her gut. She stepped closer to him and brought her hand to the side of his face. His eyes opened and his jaw clenched. He reminded her of a blue-eyed black wolf.

"You've let revenge consume you for far too long. What happens once its over? Hmm? You'll have nothing left to live for or was that the plan today? Kill Bae – wound Stilskin to the core and then let him kill you?"

"I'd finally be reunited with Mila." He whispered and he squeezed his eyes shut again. Her heart clenched as she studied him, her hand slipped to the back of his neck and she pulled him close wrapping her arms around him. He stiffened for a moment and then his arms wrapped around her so tightly she could barely breathe. His body trembled, his breath came in short gasps and not surprisingly she felt hot tears against her neck. She stood quietly offering him some solace in her arms. Holding him was all she could do for him right now, it was all he needed from her.

After a few moments he pulled away brushing his hand over his face and pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to blow his nose.

She smothered a smile; leave it to the pirate to have a handkerchief handy.

He turned back to her and hoarsely stated. "I won't hurt Milah's son but I will kill the crocodile, I will find a way."

She closed her eyes and sighed. She wished she could find a way to bring some peace to him and make him let go of his all consuming need for revenge.

She felt him touch her hair and she opened her eyes to find him close. The look in his eyes was sadness, regret and wonder all tied together. Before she had time to think more about it, he leaned down and kissed her. His warm lips brushed hers and then with his hand on the back of her neck he pulled her closer and intensified the kiss. It was a deep kiss, the kind of kiss that melted kneecaps. It took her breath away. She languished in the warmth of it for a moment but then his words about being reunited with Milah drifted through her mind. He was willing to die. It had torn her heart watching Graham die, she couldn't do it again.

She pulled back. He looked startled and then disappointed.

He winked at her. "Am I losing my touch, I've never met a lass that pulled away from my kisses."

She smiled wryly. "Well you have now."

He smirked. "Aye lass I suppose I have."

She marvelled at his quicksilver change in emotions. If it weren't for his slightly reddened eyes no one would have been the wiser that the charming flirty pirate had been in tears minutes earlier.

"Why Hook?"

"Ah back to calling me Hook? I liked it when you called me Killian, much more intimate." He leaned close as he whispered the words.

She realized then, flirtation was his armour. He had let his guard down with her before and now he was protecting himself again. She had seen him in a vulnerable state and he was doing his best to distract her.

She looked him in the eyes and stated softly. "I would have thought you crying in my arms would have been the most intimate we've been."

He looked uncomfortable, very uncomfortable, she had rattled him. He dropped his eyes from her for a moment. "So you are going to hold my moment of weakness over my head?' He asked angrily, his hooded eyes wary.

"No, not at all, Killian," she emphasized his name. "Seeing you like that reassured me again that you are human, that you do feel. I wanted more than anything to help ease some of the pain for you in that moment."

His expression softened making him look vulnerable. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated and then sighed instead. Then, "That's why I kissed you."

She looked at him confused. "Why exactly?"

He pierced her with his blue eyed gaze. "It was my way of thanking you."

It had certainly been one of the most pleasant thank you's she had ever received. She laughed softly. "In that case you are welcome."

His gaze intensified then drifted down to her lips.

"Hook! I know there is goodness in you but you mask it in this quest for revenge. You almost killed a child today, before that you shot Belle and ripped out Aurora's heart, which proves that you will use, hurt, kill anyone that gets in your way to achieve your revenge and I suspect that includes me. "

He tilted his chin in that stubborn way she had seen him do a number of times when they were back in Neverland. Then in that smooth sexy low voice murmured, "I would never hurt you."

"We'll see. In the meantime let's go back to town." She held her hand out to summon him to head back. Instead of moving in the right direction he lifted his hand to clasp hers.

Then he grinned at her mischievously while narrowing his eyes in mock suspicion. "You're not going to handcuff me again are you?"

She grinned back. "I hear three times a charm."

He laughed. She squeezed his hand despite knowing that a lot more trouble would be headed to town with this revenge filled pirate on the loose. Yet her heart in one of those rare moments in time felt light holding hands with the infamous Captain Hook.


End file.
